


Selfish love is the type we share

by redluna



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blindfolds, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/pseuds/redluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur knows the rules by now and he's just as well equipped at making them work to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish love is the type we share

Arthur didn't need to have his hands tied up. He's been through this enough now to know that his hands are suppose to stay down on the bed. That doesn't mean it's easy, however. He has to keep his fingers tangled up in the sheets to fight the urge to reach out.

Especially because he can't see what's happening. 

Arthur should have known better when Eames showed up for work with a tie. Eames never bothered with that sort of thing, let alone a suit, even if it was a casual one.

Now the same tie has been turned into a makeshift blindfold. It's something that Arthur would have refused to have done with anyone except for Eames. Sight is a key sense when it comes to defending oneself, after all, and Arthur wouldn't let it be taken away from him if he wasn't around someone that he trusted.

And there's no one he trusts more than Eames. 

Arthur sucked in a harsh breath, his world drawn back into focus by Eames' lips brushing down his spine. He bit back a whine as the fingers inside of him stilled. 

"Are you ready, love?" Eames asked.

Arthur snorted. "I've been ready for ages now." He has never needed much prep, but Eames is nothing if not a tease. It's a point that's proven when Eames presses his fingers up abruptly, hitting Arthur's prostrate directly and making his body jerk. "Bastard," he hissed out.

Eames only chuckled, the end of it coming out slightly breathless as he finally pushed inside of Arthur. There isn't anything teasing about his actions now, which doesn't surprise Arthur. He knows that Eames has to be as desperate for this as he is.

His fingers dig down into the mattress as Eames quite literally pounds him into it. He can hear the headboard banging against the wall and knows that the people in the next room over are probably furious, but he can't bring himself to care now. All of his focus is going towards keeping his hands down on the bed when all he wants to do is reach out and drag Eames in close, leaving the bruises that Eames has to be giving him in turn from the tight grip on his hip.

But then there is a hand grabbing onto his hair, completely undoing what was left of his pomade as his head is yanked back harshly.

Eames' lips are strangely soft in contrast to the force behind the kisses he trails down Arthur's throat. Then, right at the spot where Arthur's neck, Eames latched down with his teeth and Arthur comes with a shout.

It took a fair amount of time for Arthur to come back down, but he can still feel the way that Eames soothes the bite mark with his lips and tongue before shuddering once and toppling over the edge as well. 

Arthur groaned as he felt Eames' weight leaving him, squinting his eyes shut as the blindfold came off. "You're lucky I brought my high collared shirts with me." He meant to sound scolding, but instead his voice comes off as exasperatingly fond.

"And that you look lovely in them to boot." Eames rolled over to dispose of the condom, banging on the wall when someone slams their fist against it from the other side.

\---

The next day, as he got ready to leave, Arthur snatched up the discarded tie. It still smelt a bit musky, but Arthur wanted to make an impression. And he knew he succeeded in doing so after Eames turned away from him blushing when he came into work.

It was Arthur's turn now.


End file.
